


All Apologies

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [597]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: One time Gordon Tracy could have been a complete dork…and decided not to?





	All Apologies

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s it?” Her makeup has started to run, and it seems so out of place, so incongruous on her perfect face, that he can’t help but stare, can’t tear his eyes away from a point half an inch below her eyes.

If he looks up, he has no idea what he’ll do.  “Yes.”

“What happened to Mr Quip, Mr Funnyguy, huh?” There’s heat there, hot enough it’s hard to breathe.

“No quips. No jokes. You deserved better yesterday, you deserve better now. So. I’m sorry.”

“Get out.” It’s a snarl where he was expecting a yell, as much as he was expecting anything.  But she was expecting a joke, so maybe they really don’t know each other as well as they once though.

He nods, eyes slipping with the mascara-black tear down her cheek, before he turns away and walks out of her room and out of her life.

If this was a joke, it wasn’t funny, but at least he knew how to hit a punchline.  His fists are curling, nails digging into his palms, but he doesn’t turn back.

He deserves this for what he’s done.


End file.
